Famous Last Words
by twihs
Summary: The problem of Lily Luna Potter is her surname. Because everyone thinks that she's perfect, even if she isn't. Because everyone thinks that she isn't in love with Scorpius Malfoy, even if she is.


_**F**__amous __**L**__ast __**W**__ords._

If you think that being Lily Luna Potter is this big thing, you are really wrong. Lily Luna Potter isn't the girl that you might think. Everyone doesn't knows her could imagine that she is the classic beautiful girl: popular, athletics, always in the spotlight, without outspoken, the worthy daughter of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter, the savior of the Wizardring World.

The problem is that, when the most important thing that you usually save is your favorite dish of roast beef from the hands of your brother, this prejudice is a bit 'tight, because everyone expects that you are able to catch a Horntail for downgrade it to the sound of spells at faithful puppy, or that you resurrect Lord Voldemort to bring him down again. Maybe without wand.

The problem, in substance, is that Lily Potter is a _normal_ girl. This wouldn't be _ought_ a problem_,_ if she hasn't a brother who is going to become a promising Auror and another who's an Head Boy and which probably'll end up to play in some important team of Quidditch, if she isn't the daughter of the aforementioned Potter, if she isn't grown up with Hermione Granger, if she isn't the nephew of one of the most brilliant potionist which Hogwarts has ever had, and if, if, if…

In short, we understand each other.

Another problem of Lily Potter, even if she'll never admit it because, for Merlin, simply _it can't be_, is that she likes a Slytherin. Indeed, she likes _the _Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy.

( And although she doesn't know, he also have a pair of problems related with her name. The last time that someone in fact has called him "prince of snakes", the above-mentioned has cast a spell on him, demonstrating to the entire corridor that yes, yes, and more yes, little anatomical problems apart, some rattlesnakes can really go out from the ass of someone. )

Secret crush for Malfoy apart, Lily Potter has another problem: her circle of friends. For the precision, it's so narrow that it decreases at one or two elements and more that "a circle" is a "segment" of friends. Again, this wouldn't be a problem, if they had not expected from the first year that she has a funclub with her name or something like this.

Farther, her best friend is an _Hufflepuff._

Yes, a fifteen-year Hufflepuff, like her. Like her, nothing kilometric legs, no ice-colored eyes, no long, black and silky hair. This her best friend, Claudia Pitt, has homonyms brown hair, eyes of the same color, a body in the media, pale skin and a particular character. No, not particular like the character of Ginny Weasley or Lily Evans, called particular in the sense of "proud and strong" that people likes so much, but in the sense of "taciturn, asocial and occasionally pessimistic".

Try you to be popular, when your favorite occupation is read a book of the Unforgivable Curses in the Library in a day of rain.

If then this best friend, a bit mouthy, a bit clumsy ( and daughter, among other things, of an Auror friend of Potter-daddy), has a big surplice for Alec Nott, that is known for frequent girls that the weight that she has in the brain have in boobs, the things get complicated. Because Claudia Pitt would prefer clean the owlery or kiss Slughorn, rather then _plead_. Do you imagine, the thrill on the backbone of the girl just at the thought?

Do you imagine her, meanwhile, after telling him her feelings, has fled in Brasile to do the grower of tomatoes?

I don't know if you understand.

Finally, Lily Potter would be a normal girl, if only she has not a surname out of the ordinary.

And if there's a thing that unites the girl with so much of other students of Hogwarts with who she has never talk or that she doesn't known, this is the importance of her name.

Because when your name is Potter or Malfoy, a name isn't just a name.

Because, when you have a surname so important, this is a weight.

And a name should never weight more than a book that you lead on your shoulder.

So, no one – at this point it's clear – wants to give other material for talk behind back of their name, and agree to submit to rules written by others.

_« Me? I declare to Nott? Rather I ask to the portrait of Dumbledore a striptease._ »

_« Of course I don't like Malfoy. Look at his skin, it's cadaverous. Sorry, I'm not inclined to necrophilia. _»

_« Lily, lil' sister, Malfoys is looking at you. Do I rip his corneas?_ »

_« Merlin, Potter, Quiddictch and still Quidditch. Is it because you have two snitches instead of balls? _»

_« Scorpius, the Pitt, for me, falls on a scale of sensuality that goes from Gazza to McGonagall. Simply no. _»

But, thinking about it, they are young e and they can – they must, in some cases – change their ideas.

And these are the _famous last words._

Notes of the author:

Dedicated to those guys nor beautiful nor ugly (or just a little bit); to those guys nor popular, nor losers, nor meat, nor fish; nor optimistic, nor pessimistic; nor fat, nor thin; nor "with long golden hair", nor "with the short black hair"; nor with snowy skin, nor with lacquer nail;etc, etc.

Dedicated to those guys referred never write.

Dedicated to normal people.

Because it's like this that I imagine the Next Generation of Harry Potter: normal guys with extraordinary names.

I'll try to don't create many Marie Sue – in case, let me note and I'll try to make them ugly or unpleasant. Ah, and I'm committed to continue it, since I'm the godmother of the incomplete long story.

Hi guys! I'm Lily and _**I'm not the author of this story**_. I'm just the translator. You can find the original story here: . ?sid=1164645&i=1, and this EFP account is the page of Carme – so the merit of this beautiful story is just her.

Just enjoy it!


End file.
